A Ranger's Tale
by TheBigKabooa
Summary: Follow the exploits of Kotetsu as he journeys through Tyria. The beginning of the story is set in Ascalon, 3 months after the Searing. Review with constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1: From the Shiverpeaks

**Author's Note: This follows the timeline in RPG mode of Guild Wars to an extent. The story starts off three months after the Searing, instead of one year such as in the game. Feed back would be appreciated. Some Skills have been slightly edited to suit the story. Bare with me.**

"So, this is Ascalon? I figured it would be a little more….green, and less wasteland."

Hikari kneeled down, touching the ground, feeling the ashes. She turned, seeing the Shiverpeaks they had just crossed, white, beautiful from a distance. It was a stark contrast to what had once been a great kingdom. She dusted the ashes off her robes and stood. "Brother, what happened here?"

Kotetsu turned, and motioned for her to be silent. He took out several arrows, attaching small barbs to make the arrows stick. Boars weren't easy to bring down, and keeping an arrow in them helped make it quick and clean. He nocked an arrow, aiming at a rather large boar. He stood still, judging the wind with a certain expertise that his sister didn't understand.

It had been a long journey. He, his sisters Hikari and Tasari, and all who they traveled with were hungry, and this boar was just the thing to add with their stored fruits and greens. Others had already fashioned a few arrows the same way, seeing similar game. The wind blew by in gusts, the only noise breaking the silence.

_Phfft! Phfft! Phfft!_

Three arrows launched out. One arrow hit the boar in the leg, another arrow struck a Strider in the neck, and the last brought down a Devourer. Kotetsu quickly nocked three arrows and let them loose all at once. Crippled, the boar was struggling to run, only to have another arrow cripple another leg, the other two slamming into its throat. It struggled for a few more steps, and fell. Kotetsu turned back to Hikari.

"If what I hear is true, the Charr led an invasion force into Ascalon. Somehow they managed to conjure a magical storm of fire that utterly burnt all of Ascalon. I am not sure how they did it, all I know is that this is the result." He motioned at the land that lay before them as he said this. "Now, you go get the fire started, I need to go help with that great boar." Placing his bow on his shoulder, he brandished a small knife and walked to where others were already preparing the game to be cooked.

Tasari had an armuful of wood, dumping it next to the ever-growing pile as Hikari waited for a sufficient amount. "Brother seems really distressed over this, doesn't he, Hikari?" Hikari stared at the pile of kindle, logs, and leaves. "I think so. I'm not sure why, we had no relatives that I can think of here. When you live in the wilderness, it's unlikely that you have kin you know of elsewhere."

"That isn't the case."

Hikari and Tasari jumped, noticing he was behind them, holding large slabs of freshly cut meat. He laid them with other slabs onto an iron plate. He pointed at the pile. Hikari nodded, holding out her hand and chanting. A small spray of fire burst forth, lighting the kindling and the logs, the fire growing steadily as it ran its course. Kotetsu sat down, taking a pot from another and set some water to boil.

"Ascalon is in danger of extinction. That is why I decided to come, to try and prevent that. They need to learn how to survive in an environment that is completely new to them. They may already have a few that can teach, but they are preoccupied with holding off the Charr. It is not just me either. Everyone here came for that reason, and last I checked, people don't have to be family to need help."

He paused, handing the large pot of water to a woman. "Go wash up." As Hikari and Tasari left, two other's set up two large slabs of boar over the fire for it to cook.

"Kotetsu."

He turned. "Korah." The woman sat down next to him, smiling. "Your sisters don't know, do they? You did come for a personal reason also."

He shook his head. "She's tough. She can take care of herself. Sword or not, she could tear anything apart." This time Korah shook her head. "You don't need to lie to me now. She was like a sister to you. You're worried about her."

He watched their cook place a few vegetables and cook them over the fire for a short while, than chopping them up into a fine spice. Two others held the meat up for him as he sprinkled the spice onto it, and than preparing other mixes for the group. He gazed around, seeing other camps nearby; each huddled in their groups as they were during the trip through the Shiverpeaks.

When everything was ready they all sat down to eat. "Why don't you two get a room!" Tasari joked at Kotetsu and Korah. Korah shrugged, than replied. "Maybe when you decide to go after that hunter over there." She pointed to a nearby site, where a proud hunter stood, retelling one of their favorite stories. Tasari blushed, playing with her dinner.

_Kssh kssh, snap!_

The hunters turned, nocking arrows to bows and scanning for what made the sound. Kotetsu stepped near the edge of the hill they were on and looked down. _Is that a kobold? No, kobolds are smaller. Large, hairy beasts, that walk upright…is that a Charr?_ As this thought entered his mind, the Charr's attention snapped up. Its nostrils flared wildly. _Damn it! It smelled the meat cooking. Who knows how many are around here now._ His focus snapped to his right as the Charr let out a howl. _Is that a patrol? No, patrols are smaller. Damn, there must be at least 200 of them! _The Charr broke into a dash up the hill as Kotetsu ran back.

"It's the Charr, gather together! Don't let yourselves be surrounded!" He assessed the situation: About forty hunters, as good as any archer in a royal army. Hikari, Tasari, and about four others knew magic. About eight others were very good with a sword. The odds were not good. _The path! _The path to the Shiverpeaks was narrow, allowing only ten to walk in stride with each other. The Charr were much larger, possibly only allowing as much as six. It was the best chance. He ran up to his leader.

"Sir, we should fall back to the Shiverpeak Path! It will provide us with the best defensive position, otherwise we'll be overrun!"

He pondered for a moment. "Everyone! To the Shiverpeak path! We did _not _come all this way only to die once we got here! Get some magic to slow them down, ten of you, set up some oil traps near the base of our defensive position! The rest of you get set up!"

Tasari, Hikari, and the others started chanting. Two of the ten threw down spikes to slow down the Charr, and the other eight poured down a large amount of oil. Several of the hunters had already set up oiled arrows, ready to light the trap. Those in the front took out their swords.

The very earth shook as the mages finished their spells, and they began to run back. It was a focused earthquake, knocking many of the Charr off their feet, and unable to move until it ended. Tasari and the others were well behind everyone else by then. "Fire a volley into their ranks!" The arrows flew through the air, some bouncing off the Charrs' armor, others finding weaknesses in the neckline. The Charr pushed forward, undaunted by the storm of arrows. "Not yet!" The front lines fidgeted as the giant beasts charged towards them. "We cannot waste the trap! Wait for it!" The sound of steel clashing echoed through the ranks, the Charrs' brute strength nearly over powering those in front. A volley of arrows was fired onto them. Kotetsu turned and shouted. "_Tasari!_". She threw up her hands, a strange pulse emanating from them. The arrows veered off course, bouncing into the side of the path and breaking harmlessly. "Now! Set them alight!" Kotetsu focused back onto the battle, quickly taking one of his oiled arrows and lighting them, and fired with the volley that followed. Nearly half the Charr force was caught in the flames, howls of pain drowning out the sound of steel.

_Damn, it wasn't enough!_

"It wasn't enough!" Their leader echoed his thoughts. "Get some magic as soon as you can! Archers, start getting them off our front! Those in front, hold on!"

Kotetsu turned to look at his sisters. _Damn, they're exhausted. The others aren't faring well at all either!_ He turned back to the battle, but noticed something. _Is that more of them? Damn, we can't even handle them as is! Wait a minute. That's Eleanor!_

The fire had died out now and the Charr left on the other side were about to charge when they too noticed a third party coming. One furthest in back was smashed in the face by a hammer. Spirits lifting, Kotetsu turned to his leader, who nodded back at him. "Let's finish this; I didn't get to eat my dinner yet!" Resorting to aimed shots rather than volleys, they began to pick off the Charr one by one. Kotetsu looked towards the other party again. A woman ran up to a Charr, grabbed it by the arm, broke the arm, threw it over her shoulder and cut off its head. Korah whistled. "You weren't kidding when you said she tore them apart." Kotetsu let another arrow fly. "I didn't mean literally!"

Hammer and sword, arrow and magic, the Charr force was eliminated. The small force that saved them came up. Kotetus's leader invited them to dinner, sending out some more hunters to get more animals, as the Charr had trampled what remained of their meal. They found some more great boars, along with a few other animals.

They sat down to eat at last, around one large fire instead of small camps. The leaders of the two forces were talking, frowning at each other as one informed the other. When some of the soldiers finished, they went off and salvaged whatever they could off of the Charr. Kotetsu watched intently. _Of course, any sort of industry must have been destroyed during the invasion. What they live off of is what they can find and grow, but nothing more._

"Always getting into trouble, Kotetsu. Just like old times."

Kotetsu snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the woman sitting next to him.

"Eleanor."

"The one and only. It's been awhile."

"Yes. It has."


	2. Chapter 2: One of Many

"The Vanguard?"

Eleanor nodded. "Apparently we're short on soldiers, not really a surprise you know. Your leader, was it Ondaron? He pledged you to the cause of fighting the Charr and defending Ascalon. A lot has changed." Eleanor looked at the ground, kicking the ashes into small clouds, rising slowly, steadily, before falling back to the earth. Kotetsu was silent, watching the young warrior turn into a child again.

She wiped her eyes, and looked up. "We won't last. There are too many Charr, and not enough of us. Ascalon is ruined." Kotetsu shook his head. "Giving up that easily? You're better than that. You don't want to fight for what you lost? Don't want to keep going? That's not the Eleanor I know. That's the Eleanor I thought I'd never know."

Anything she might have responded with was cut short. "Kotetsu! Come here." Ondaron beckoned to him. "We're heading back to Ascalon City to meet Sir Tyrus, acting commander of the defense here. As we will be placed into the Vanguard, I suggest you get together with a few of your new comrades. Spread the word, we start moving in an hour."

The wasteland never seemed to end. The flowing rivers that many had envied were now nothing but pits of tar. The waving grass reduced to ashes, the only thing resembling life were a few scattered packs of boars, Striders, and the occasional Devourer. Another young warrior ran up to him. It was the one with the hammer that bashed in the Charr's face. She nearly knocked him down, peering into his face. He didn't mind that part much; her short white hair and pretty face of her own were nice to look at as well, though his wife was little more than a foot away. Korah watched, intrigued. The warrior beamed. "Hi!" "Uh, hi." "My name's Regalia. Regalia Remora." Kotetsu took a step back. "Name's Kotetsu. Oda Kotetsu. This is Korah. My wife." He seemed to emphasize that last part, and Korah giggled. Regalia bid them good bye and bounded off, nearly knocking over a young cleric. He saw Hikari and Tasari in the distance, running between the groups and meeting new people.

Eleanor smirked. "That's one of our younger members. Damn good with a hammer though, and stronger than a lot of our veterans. She's a little eccentric at times, but don't let it fool you. She's vicious. Lost her parents in the Searing, and her fiancé in the Charr attack that followed. Come to think of it, he was an archer in the army as well." Kotetsu nodded. "Anyone else I should be aware of?" Her eyes gleamed. "I should introduce you all to the normal ones anyway." She gave a sharp whistle. Several of the Vanguard ran up immediately.

Regalia nearly knocked her over. "What is it, boss? Huh, huh, boss?" "You already have been introduced, go smash something." "Kay!" Eleanor sighed. "Ok, let's go down the line here." A mage walked forward. Korah gave a huff. The mage had short white hair, hanging in longer lengths in the front, with a skin-tight outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination, with a piercing gaze and a serious tone. Eleanor nodded towards her. "This is Videl Victoria. She specializes in controlling flames, but dabbles in other areas, just to be prepared. I have to keep her nearby; otherwise half of our men would be dead. She doesn't take to flirtation lightly. Not that you have to worry about that." She nodded to Korah. "Off with ya now, go burn something." Videl let out a quiet giggle, quite seductively before sauntering off.

Eleanor shook her head. "Damn good mage. Ah who's next. You there, c'mon up." What looked to be a small child in simple clothing stepped forward, her eyes fixed on her feet. Eleanor tipped her head up. "Look up now, let them get a good look at ya." Korah cooed, obviously overtaken by the child's charm. She had bunned up hair, with a sweet face, a look of innocence and of wonder as she stared back at them. She was short, barely coming up to their necklines. "Sweet, ain't she? She's only 16 though. If you've got a cut, or missing limb, or a bad case of poison, I'd suggest looking this young one up. She's shy, but she's damn good at what she does. This is Kotetsu and Korah, Min. Kotetsu, Korah, this is Minshana Obscura. Run along now." Minshana gave a quick bow, and ran off.

Eleanor turned. "Ah, you there. Mei." Another young lady stepped forward, holding what looked like a blood-stained axe. Eleanor giggled. "This is 'Furious' Mei. She's an absolute demon with an axe. She can shred through the Charr like nobody's business. She's not too good at holding places though. She prefers chasing them down and gutting them." Mei nodded. Her hair was short like Regalia's, but a deep shade of red. She was taller, looked older, and had a fierce look in her eye. Her face was impassive, and was well built. She wore what looked to be patched together ring mail. She nodded her head, and walked off. "She's not much for words; she's more or less an action person."

The last two came forward together. Eleanor nodded, and looked back at Kotetsu and Korah. "These two are a little different." Korah frowned. "Different? How?" "They're lovers." They let out a wicked grin as Korah's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh I see. There's nothing weird about that. I mean, if they love each other, there's nothing wrong with that." Eleanor let out a slight laugh. She nodded towards them. "The necromancer to your left is Felicia. She didn't have a last name, so she entitled herself Regalia of Pain." She flicked her green hair out of her face, revealing a grotesque scar that, while oddly out of place, enhanced the allure of her face. Her clothing was nearly as tight as Videl's, but had interlocking plates of what appeared to be reinforced hide and bone, providing flexibility and protection from arrows. "The mesmerizer next to her is Naomi. She also didn't have a surname, and gave herself a title. She is Regalia of Grace." Naomi;s hair had an orange hue to it, carefully brushed into an exquisite form, reaching down to her shoulders. Her outfit was much less telling than Videl's or Felicia's, and seemed more of a theatre costume. In her left hand she held a small mask, which she had removed upon being called over. Eleanor waved them off. "Now go on. Get, before Korah here has a heart attack." They turned to each other, giggling at Korah, and walked off, gossiping and laughing, throwing glances back at Kotetsu and Korah.

Eleanor turned to them. "So, what do you think?"

Kotetsu nodded, silently, though seemed disturbed by his new comrades. Korah stood there, blinking. She shook her head, her brown hair flailing in the wind. She seemed hard pressed to find something to say. She turned to Eleanor, disbelief in her eyes.

"And you say that's the _normal _ones?"

Eleanor nodded. "You get weird people in the Vanguard, but they all joined for the same reason, really. Many lost families and homes in the Searing. This old soldier is currently raising a pet Devourer. It's nearly eaten several of us, but he's training it good. It's down to two attempted meals per week now." Korah frowned again, shaking her head. Eleanor removed her helmet, letting her red hair flow in the wind. She shook it out, brushing it out of her eyes. "This is an old helmet. Doesn't quite fit perfectly either. I was planning on replacing it soon, but others need it more than I do. I can wait. Hey, Korah. Why's he bundled up like that? Can barely see his face."

Korah nodded. "We didn't take much with us when we left our home, just a set of clothing, our weapons and tools, and some bags to carry water and food. I'd change myself right now, but it doesn't exactly offer a lot of privacy out here at the moment." Kotetsu pulled off his hood, waving out his hair. "I was a bit more eager for food, and that Charr force didn't exactly give me much time to change afterwards." He pulled off the bulky fur jacket, and unattached the extra padding strapped onto his pants. Korah smiled and whistled appreciatively. Eleanor shook her head. "Oh wow, it would have taken so long to pull off a jacket and some padding." He shrugged, using his hands to comb the hair out of his face. He took a small band from one of his bags and tied it around his head, keeping his shoulder-length hair out of his eyes. He blew a few wisps of his black hair out of the way as Eleanor poked him. "Studded leather. Reinforced hide, with some steel interlaced in, as well as the buckles. Are these Drake scales?" She pointed at the pants. He pulled one off and held it up for her. "Yes. Ondaron got the crazy idea to go hunt some drakes a few months ago. It was a success for the most part. Nearly got killed though. Not enough for a full suit for everyone, but enough where everyone covered what they thought was their most exposed spot." Eleanor frowned. "Your tush?" Korah chuckled as Kotetsu feigned indignity. "If you don't like it, don't look. It's that simple."

Eleanor chuckled and nodded. She took a look around at where they were, and suddenly stopped. Her eyes snapped to the right. Regalia and the others under her stopped as well, listening intently. Korah took out her Cane, stepping back from where they were looking. _What's that?_ Kotetsu knelt down, studying a peculiar mark. _Looks like a paw print. Not from a bear, definitely not from a Charr. It's too small, and not heavy enough. Hmm. _Kotetsu looked up, and walked towards the noise. He climbed over the hill and peered down, seeing a small cat-like creature, nursing what appeared to be a badly cut leg. _What is that?_

Eleanor kneeled down next to him. "I don't believe it. It's a Melandru's Stalker. I thought they were wiped out with the Searing." Minshana popped her head over the hill. "They nearly were. Some survived, however they are much more cautious and dangerous now than before. They are extremely protective now, and territorial. It looks like this one got into a bad fight." Kotetsu nodded at the young cleric, turning back to the animal. _That gash…there's something wrong about it._ Minshana frowned. "That isn't an ordinary cut." Her young face scrunched up in thought. The animal looked up at them, and stood with much effort. It seemed to swing back and forth on its legs, apparently looking very dizzy. _Poison!_

"It's poisoned!" Minshana jolted up, chanting, a divine glow surrounding her. Kotetsu held up his hand. "Stop." Minshana glared at him. "What? Why? It will die!" Kotetsu shook his head. "Trust me." The creature watched him intently. He took out his bow, Minshana apparently fuming at him. The creature's eyes darted to it, watching intently. He placed it on the ground, along with his quiver, knife, and belt. He took out two vials, and slowly walked down the hill towards the young cat. It growled, though collapsing onto its stomach, unable to stand.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." He knelt down next to the creature, extending a cautious hand, nuzzling its neck, the growl turning into a purr, and than falling silent. He peered into the eyes, yellow, fierce, but glazing over. He took one of the vials, opening the creature's mouth and emptying the contents into its mouth. It was too weak to resist, accepting the liquid with visible reluctance. "Good cat." He nuzzled the neck with his hand again. He opened the other vial, coating the gash with the liquid. The creature growled, flinching. It's eyes closed, and its breathing steadied. He scooped the cat into his arms and walked back to the others. Minshana was in a huff and refused to say anything. The rest were equally puzzled, but said nothing. Eleanor gestured towards a building in the distance. "We will stay at the Grendich Courthouse for the night. After that we will journey to Piken's square and finally to Ascalon City, where we will reorganize, and Tydus will give us our next assignment."

Night fell as they entered the Courthouse. Several soldiers rushed forward with some water, while others ran to get supplies for a meal.

"What will you call him?"

Korah sat down, leaning on Kotetsu's shoulder. Eleanor was having supper made; Regalia and Mei were posted watch at the Courthouse. Kotetsu rubbed his chin. The gash was looking much better than it had earlier, and the Stalker was breathing much more steadily, even with what seemed to be a purr here and there.

"Mitsuhide."

"Your master?"

"Yes."

Korah scooped the little cat into her arms. She ran her hands through the fur. "Welcome to the family, Mitsuhide."


	3. Chapter 3: A Matter of Pride

**Author's Note: The group arrives in Ascalon City, after setting out from Grendich Courthouse. I decided I was too lazy to fill in another dialogue-laden walk, so I decided that I'd introduce the backgrounds of each character through the story. Add in drama effect ya kno, like the movies.**

Ascalon City. What used to be one of the great cities of Tyria was little more than a refuge for those who remained after the Searing. The bystanders watched curiously. These were not Ascalonians, nor were they of Kryta or Orr. Kotetsu felt the eyes watching him, shifting between all who had arrived from over the Shiverpeaks. Eleanor shooed them off. "Make way, make way, visitors for Sir Tydus. Make way!"

They marched up a set of stairs, seeing a very tired man barking orders to various groups of people. Eleanor walked up and saluted him. "Sir Tydus! I bring you these hunters from the west. They have pledged to assist the Vanguard in fighting, training, and the rebuilding of Ascalon." Sir Tydus looked over the group. "This motley band? How can they help us? The Charr are not for those who spend them time hunting docile animals. Be off with them."

Several of them stirred, some muttering. Kotetsu worked to keep himself calm. Eleanor frowned and spoke again. "They have fought the Charr, and did quite a number on that raiding party that we couldn't handle! With their help we managed to not only push them off but destroy them completely! They are as good as any soldier here!" "No one joins the Vanguard on a common soldier's say. We may be short on soldiers but we will not be responsible for the deaths of a few over confident wanderers." Eleanor held out her arm as Kotetsu was about to stride forward. "Don't make this any worse than it has to be." Eleanor gave him a sharp look. He gazed back. She knew him well enough that if Tydus made one more remark, things could get very ugly very fast.

A nearby Vanguard stepped up. "Sir Tydus, why don't we put them through a test. Let them choose a fighter, and we shall do the same. There isn't much going on in the city right now. The people need a show of the Vanguard's ability." Tydus nodded. "Keep going." "We should hold a match in the Arena, one of them against one of us. If they do win, than we have formidable fighters joining us. If not, the morale of the people will raise, as they see that we are not made up of random individuals with no skill."

Despite her efforts Eleanor was unable to stop Kotetsu at this point. The soldier flew backwards, holding his face which was bleeding horribly from Kotetsu's strike. His outstretched fist quivered angrily. "I don't need some two bit soldier telling me who has skill and who doesn't! I accept the challenge. Send forth the best you have within an hour." He turned to walk off, amidst the cheers of his comrades and an exasperated look from Eleanor. He looked over his shoulder at the soldier crumpled on the ground. "Just one thing. Where's the Arena?"

The Arena was crowded, the spectator bench nearly overflowing with the people of city. Sir Tydus walked to the center. "My fellow Ascalonians! Today we have a very special event! Today, you see exactly the kind of Men and Women who have joined the Vanguard, as the chosen one fights against the challenger! Who represents your own, the Vanguard? Here he is!"

The doors to one side of the Arena opened, and a tall warrior clad in armor stepped out. The crowd fell silent: His hammer was nearly as big as he was, yet he swung it around and drove it into the ground as if it were a toy. The crowd roared, the silence breaking. "That is correct! Wallace Oxhead, the Divine Hammer of Balthazar represents your own!"

Eleanor let out a huff. Korah turned to her, stroking the young kitten in her arms. "What's wrong?" "The fight's already over." Korah grabbed her by the shoulders, Mitsuhide growling at the abrupt movement. "Don't say that! Kotetsu's the best at what he does!" Eleanor nodded. "I know. It's over. He wins. Regalia could beat that idiot, and she's nowhere on par with Kotetsu." Korah apologized and let go, somewhat overwhelmed with a sense of pride. She turned to look at Regalia, who was bouncing up and down in her seat. She was surprised at just how small the warrior was without her armor. She turned back to the Arena as Tydus began speaking again.

"And the challenger, representing the hunters, which as we all know are the best of fighters…." A loud laugh echoed through the crowd. Korah's face burned. Eleanor just sat back, opening a wine skin and taking a drink. She seemed the sort who couldn't wait for the underdog to win. "Drink?" Korah shook her head. "No, I don't drink. I can't hold my liquor well." Tydus continued after the laughter died down. "…here is Oda Kotetsu!" The doors of the Arena opened, and in strode the average-sized hunter, his bow slung over his shoulder, but there was something different about him. His gaze wasn't quite as gentle, his hair was tied back into a ponytail, and slung onto his back were two extra items: A strange curved sword, and a staff. The crowd jeered and laughed. Eleanor took another swig from her wineskin. "This is going to be good. Short, but good." Korah frowned. In all the years she had known him, he never had a blade other than his dagger, and only used a staff when he had an injured leg.

Tydus declared the rules: At the first sign of incapitation, the battle was over. Korah inquired about these rules. Eleanor explained simply: "The concept of resurrection is not as simple as it sounds. It has to be done relatively fast to be successful. See those mages? They use a soul net to keep the soul from escaping, effectively allowing for a limitless amount of time to rebind the soul. Still, it's better to be safe than sorry. The further the soul is, the weaker the resurrection is. It isn't practical to have someone near-death for nearly a month, just because someone was slow or couldn't get to them fast enough." "Can't they just heal them in that state." Eleanor shook her head. "It's not a matter of physical damage to the body. The damage is spiritual. It takes time to fully rebind with the body, the time depending on how far the soul was. The more potent resurrection spells require longer cast times and a completely rested state, but keep this spiritual damage to a minimum." Korah nodded, turning back to the Arena as Tydus declared the fight to start. "Fighters, begin!"

Wallace charged forward, shouting a motivational slogan that garnered cheers from the crowd. Kotetsu stood where he was and nocked an arrow. Wallace kept charging, taunting him. "It'll take more than an arrow to bring down the Divine Hammer!" Kotetsu smirked and let the arrow fly.

_Pfff! Kesch!_

Wallace stumbled, the arrow piercing his leg, causing him to halt his charge. This time it was Kotetsu who taunted him. "Take you down, maybe. Slow you down, nah." Wallace's face contorted with a mix of pain and anger as he tore the arrow out of his leg. Kotetsu watched, intrigued as Wallace straightened up, drawing a signet in the sky with his finger. The wound in his leg healed, and he let out a mighty laugh. The crowd went wild.

"This is going to be a little more fun than I thought it would be." He slipped off his quiver, to which he threw that and his bow into the crowd. Korah caught them, staring at him with disbelief. Eleanor put away her wineskin. "With what's going to happen, if I keep drinking I'll just end up throwing it back up." Korah trembled. That warrior could heal his wounds, meaning that any attacks Kotetsu made would ultimately be ineffective.

Wallace's heavy steps echoed again as he resumed his bull-like charge. "Let's see how you like this!" The hammer came down in a graceful arc, generating a huge dust cloud. Again, cheers came, from the drunk and sober alike. Eleanor smirked. Korah watched in horror.

"Eh? Where did he go?" Wallace raised his hammer, but the young hunter was nowhere to be seen. Someone tapped on his shoulder. "Have you tried behind you?" Startled, Wallace turned as a hard boot connected to his face. Kotetsu landed as Wallace fell onto his back. "You dirty cheater!" A loud laugh echoed through the Arena. "Are you just going to sit there all day, or are we going to fight?" "You bastard!" Wallace stood and swung his hammer in a wide, horizontal arc. Kotetsu took out his staff, moving in close and than parrying against the steel shaft of the hammer. He was nose to nose with the lumbering warrior.

"There's something on your face, let me get it for you." Kotetsu swung the hammer haft over his head with his staff and then drove the end of it into the warriors face. Wallace flew backwards. "Oh, forgive me. That was your nose. My mistake." Wallace was red with blood and anger, and began to draw his signet again. _Big mistake. Now, let's see._ Kotetsu studied the signet intently, every line, curve, and angle. _I see!_ Wallace charged forward once more, unscathed and undaunted. There was a wicked grin on Kotetsu's face. He placed the staff back onto his back and drew his sword. He crouched down slightly, waiting. Wallace increased his speed, nearly obsessed with the idea of smashing this hunter into the ground. He swung the hammer in mighty circles around him. "Not even twenty Charr can bare the force of this swing!" When he was within striking distance he placed both hands back onto the hammer and brought it down in a massive strike. _NOW!_ Kotetsu dashed forward, avoiding the attack and bring the sword across the side of the warrior. It was a solid hit, there was a line of blood flying out from where the blade hit, several of the warrior's fans getting a speck or two on their face and clothing. He sheathed the sword. Wallace coughed up blood. "You're not bad, hunter. Not bad, but I'm better." He started to form his signet again. Kotetsu dashed forward and brought his elbow to the mans neck. "Well than, here's something I learned from one of my friends. I never saw much use for it myself, but I think you will." He grabbed the warriors arm and drew a signet with it.

Felicia laughed. Eleanor glanced at her, curious. Her answer brought a grin to Eleanor's face. "Signet of Agony."

Kotetsu was blasted backwards when the signet finished. Korah stood, Mitsuhide letting out a growl. He got up, shaking his head a little. Wallace didn't fare well at all. He was on his knees, bleeding badly from cuts that seemed to appear from nowhere. Kotetsu walked up to him. Wallace was inscribing the signet again. Kotetsu sighed. "You don't learn." He grabbed the wrist, stopping any attempts to make the signet. He flung the warrior on his stomach, taking the arm and pushing it forward abruptly.

The crunch was sickening. Wallace was lying in a pool of blood, his arm in a position that it shouldn't have been, all of which was drowned out by his cries for mercy. He let the arm drop, and walked towards the center of the Arena. He turned to the crowd, but more specifically, he turned to Sir Tydus. "Thank you for the warm up. Now, where's the actual fighter." The crowd was silent, save for a small group of individuals who stood and cheered. "That's my husband! That's mine! All mine!"

As Wallace was dragged from the Arena, Tydus stood, his face contorted in anger. He turned to Regalia. "Suit up and get in there. Teach that hunter a lesson, to not mess with Ascalon." Regalia shook her head furiously, whimpering. "Our mightiest hammer warrior, and yet you're afraid of him?" She shook her head. "I won't hurt him! I won't!" Tydus turned in disgust. He addressed the other soldiers. "Will none of you fight for the Vanguard's glory? It's pride? It's honor?"

"That is quite enough, Tydus." "Prince Rurik! What brings you here?"

A tall man with gold armor and a strange blade of flames came forward. "I heard of a special event in the Arena and came to see it. Judging from the looks of it, I just missed it." Tydus kneeled before the prince. "My lord, that insolent hunter disgraced the Vanguard! I can find no other soldier who will fight for it's honor. I may have to do it myself." Rurik frowned. "Disgraced the Vanguard? In what way?" He turned towards the warrior, who was whimpering, refusing to go out and shake his opponent's hand. Rurik walked into the Arena.

_This is not going to end well._ "You are the prince of Ascalon? It is an honor to meet you." Rurik nodded. "Likewise. A good leader must keep his soldiers satisfied if he is to expect them to follow out of love rather than out of fear. I hold nothing against you, but I must keep my soldiers morale up in this bleak time. We will have to fight." _Damnit._

"Have at you!" The prince charged forward and swung his sword. _That's pure fire, I'll just have to dodge it._ Kotetsu moved out of the way easily. The blade suddenly switched direction and came at him again. He slid down and did a quick leg sweep, knocking the prince off balance. That was when he noticed the crowd. His own comrades and Eleanor's sat, eyes full of pride. The rest were weary, seeing their favorite beaten so easily, and now even their prince was having trouble. _Sometimes you just have to take the hits. Can't make it seem too obvious though._ He dodged the next attack and pushed the prince backwards. He let himself get hit with the blunt of the sword, the shield, or the occasional kick, making sure to avoid the actual flames. _It's been about 10 minutes now…ok, time to show some compassion._ He gave the prince a good kick, than proceeded with a very open swing of his sword. _This is going to hurt._ And it did. His armor wasn't penetrated, but the force of the blow and the intense heat sent him sprawling. It hurt a lot more than he thought it would. He kneeled up, grabbing his side. Rurik stepped forward, with a suspicious look in his eye. The crowd watched, wondering how the prince would finish, but one wasn't content to stand around.

Eleanor made a grab but missed her, just barely. Korah ran into the middle of the Arena and put herself between the prince and Kotetsu. "Stop! You win! Stop fighting!" The crowd jeered. "Get out of there, ya damn woman." Rurik held up his hand. "That's enough. Who are you to condemn one's love for another, especially in a time such as this? This hunter fought well, and he fought honorably. If they are all this way, especially if they show this compassion for us as they do for each other, than the Vanguard would benefit immensely from their aid and knowledge. Wouldn't you say so, Sir Tydus?" Being singled out of the entire crowd, he had little choice but to agree with the prince. Rurik lifted Kotetsu. "That was a great thing you did for the crowd. Thank you." Kotetsu gave a nod, and walked off to the stands with Korah's help. Minshana quickly ran forward. Kotetsu held up his hand. "Let me test something first." With a good 3 feet between him and anyone else, he drew a signet into the air. Felicia grabbed his arm and stopped him in mid-draw. "Not that one. The circle's here, the triangle here, and the lines connect here." He followed her instructions, feeling his wounds knit together. "Thank you. I'm starving, let's eat." He seemed to intentionally avoid Korah's gaze. He knew what she was going to ask later. A Vanguard soldier walked up to them.

"Prince Rurik would like to meet with you and your comrades."

Kotetsu's stomach growled. Mitsuhide purred.

"There'll be dinner. He said he could hear your stomach throughout the entire fight."

He stroked the cat, generating a loud purr. "Well, let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4: Pending Invasion

"So you wish to join the Vanguard?" Rurik took a small slab of meat and bread and passed the platter down. Ondaron nodded as he took the plate. "Yes, we've come a long way to help the people of Ascalon. Eleanor here tells me they've adapted quite well, and now soldiers are needed more than anything."

Rurik nodded. A servant walked around the makeshift dining table, pouring water into the cups of the guests. "I must apologize for the quality of the meal; no doubt you were expecting fine roast duck and wine. While this may have been the case not too long ago, those are very rare now, and I see it unfit that I should dine on it even if we did have any." Kotetsu nodded to the prince. "Your highness, we're not very picky about what we eat. No apologies are needed."

The prince nodded. "Well, I thank you for your understanding. In any case, the Vanguard welcomes you. Please dismiss Sir Tydus' harsh behavior." At this Sir Tydus stood. "I am sorry for how I acted, but you must understand. We've had many would-be soldiers join and die the first day in service. I had to restrict who we let in, as Ascalon cannot survive if those unfit for battle go into battle." He sat down back to his meal. Hikari and Tasari whispered among themselves, eyeing Tydus and Rurik. Mei looked at them and chuckled, shaking her head at the two girls. They didn't seem to notice, or pretended not to, as Rurik spoke again. "So why did you throw the fight?"

Kotetsu winced. He thought he didn't make it so obvious. "What do you mean, your highness." "Call me Rurik. I'm asking why you held back, and most of all, left yourself so open on that last swing." Korah broke in. "Excuse me, but he did it because he knew the victory would mean nothing if he won, but would mean the world if you did. As that soldier said before the fight, if the Vanguard won, than the people's morale would raise. It was abysmally low when he won against that giant. Who knows what people would think if you, their greatest defender, lost as well."

Rurik sat back and pondered on that. "Yes. I suppose that does make sense. But I have another question. Where did you learn to fight like that?" "I was meaning to ask him the same thing." Kotetsu winced again. Eleanor stifled a chuckle. He cleared his throat and began.

"I wasn't always a hunter, in fact, I only became that shortly before I met up with Ondaron and his party of hunters. I spent most of my childhood under the care of Mitsuhide, a great martial artist. He was a master of melee fighting, as well as the bow and other weapons." Eleanor nodded. "Mitsuhide was also a close friend of my master, Tetsabou Shakken."

Rurik's eyes opened widely. "Mitsuhide Akechi and Tetsabou Shakken, two of the most renowned combatants in Tyria. That would most definitely explain your exotic and skillful styles, both of you."

They nodded, returning their attention to their meals. A woman came into the room. "Sorry I'm late, got caught up in a play." She sat down next to Rurik and exchanged a kiss. Hikari let out a frustrated sigh, though quickly turning it into a well choreographed yawn. Mitsuhide jumped into her lap, purring. She took some of the meat from her plate and gave it to the young cat. It purred and fell asleep on her lap.

A cry was heard in the distance. "The Charr come! The Charr come!" Rurik shook his head. "Well, that's the life of the Vanguard."

They rushed forward to the entrance to the city, meeting up with the other Vanguard members and the city's patrol. Wallace stood in front of his own party. Kotetsu winced again. _This could get ugly. _ He noticed the hunter, and walked over. Kotetsu felt himself tense up. Wallace's huge hand came forward…and settled into a request for a hand shake. "I never did shake your hand, hunter. We are allies out of the Arena, regardless what happened in there." Kotetsu extended his own hand. "Also, I must thank you for showing me that signet. I picked something else up from one of my own under my command. Let me show you." He placed his index and middle finger out from a fist, the thumb across the hand to his ring finger. His other hand rested at his side, with curled fingers, as if in a combat stance. "This stance is used to give any ailments affecting you to the touched object." He took a quick step forward, and made a jabbing strike with his outstretched hand. Kotetsu took it all in, nodding. "Now it's my turn to show you something." He tapped his calves. "Normally a strike here is a risky move, and usually yields nothing. However if you aim here…." He tapped a very specific part of the calf. "…with either arrow or blade, you'll effectively cripple them to a limp." Wallace nodded. He took off out the gate to face the Charr.

"You there, what's the situation?"

"Prince Rurik, a large invasion force led by Bonfaz Burntfur is headed this way. Our guess is that they are trying to wipe out any resistance left." "Any estimates on how many?" "Our scouts say there are two additional armies along with Bonfaz's force, probably anywhere from 3,000 to 8,000 strong. Outside of the gate right now seems to be a scout party of around 20. Wallace and his group are taking care of that."

Prince Rurik shook his head. "There's nothing we can do, we'll have to evacuate to Fort Ranik for the time being. How long do we have?"

"Our scouts estimate that at their current pace, they'll be here within 3 days."

Sir Tydus took Rurik aside. "My lord, even if we leave the Charr will still come. We would just be delaying the battle to come. It would be wiser if we set up for a siege here." "Siege? A siege with what? We wouldn't last. Supplies are scarce as is, and being cut off from our supply routes would doom us no matter how well we fought."

"But there isn't any other choice." Kotetsu's words came steady, quietly, but forcefully. Rurik turned to him. "Then what would you suggest, hunter? Like I said, supplies are scarce. The Vanguard barely numbers 1,000, and they are spread out from here, to the sanitarium, Serenity Temple, Pikens Square, and Grendich Courthouse." "We need to build some siege weapons."

Rurik sighed. "Believe me, I'd love to, but we don't have the materials." "Not those kind. What we need is something like a very thick bow string, and several large pieces of wood." Eleanor jumped in. "A ballista!" Kotetsu nodded. "That will tear right through several Charr at least, they aren't hard to make, and they'd be much more effective than regular arrows." Ondaron nodded. "I'll have the others start putting down traps and ambush pits. Kotetsu, you and your group see about getting those made." Ondaron took the rest of the hunters and walked outside the city. Felicia came forward. "I have an idea that may help. I'll need more dark mages than just me though."

The three days came and went quickly, as the defense of Ascalon city was prepared. Kotetsu strode along the lines of quickly made ballistae. They had all worked the day before when they were tested, and as he inspected them now, more projectiles were added to the ever growing pile of ammunition. Felicia, Hikari, Tasari, and others were in deep concentration inscribing a giant rune circle and maintaining it. Eleanor was drilling her team so harshly that many complained they'd be dead before the Charr came. Mei stood at the gate, her face impassive as she watched for the Charr. Regalia was on the other side, bouncing up and down with the excitement of a child in a field of grass. Archers mixed with Hunters lined the wall of the City, anxiously awaiting the incoming Charr. Ondaron and the others returned to the city, after finishing another trap patrol.

_I hope this works. _He took off his headband, gathering his hair and tying it into a ponytail. He strapped his sword to his side, slinging his bow and quiver onto his shoulder. He knelt down into a trance, meditating on the coming battle.

"He's lucky this invasion happened. But he won't be able to put off talking to me after it's over."

Eleanor dismissed her soldiers and turned to Korah. "Talk about what? So he wasn't always a hunter, but he is now and he's your husband. So why's it matter?"

Korah sighed. "I suppose I just don't think I can fully trust whatever he says now."

"Don't be ridiculous. He's an honest one, sometimes to a fault, but when he hides something it's because you're better off not knowing, and if you really didn't know anything about his past, how did you know Mitsuhide was his master.?"

"Well, when we met they were traveling together. He introduced us, saying that Kotetsu was his pupil, so naturally I thought he was a teacher or a master, you know."

Eleanor nodded. She bid Korah farewell and went to see about the city's defenses. Looking around, Korah spotted Hikari and Tasari near the Rune Circle, chatting calmly, occasionally checking the circle for any signs of trouble. She walked over to them, sitting next to them as Naomi and Felicia did the same.

"Nervous?" Naomi's voice was soothing and melodic. The two sisters nodded. "We've never done anything like this before." Hikari's expression was more of concern than worry. Felicia nodded at her. "It's always scary the first time. It becomes more natural as you do it more often though, trust me on that." She ruffled their hair, earning a few remarks and grimaces, but the atmosphere became a little more cheery.

As the two left Korah looked over to the sisters. "There's nothing to be nervous about, you know. It may be unusual, but it's as natural as anything else, really." Tasari nodded. "But when I think about all that flesh and such, it just horrifies me. How can anyone possibly do it?" Hikari backed up her. "I know! It's just so…nasty. I don't want to even think about it, but I have to, if I'm going to do this right." Korah eyed them, smiling a little. "You'll understand once you do it. There's nothing nasty about it, it's more of a loving feeling, and it sort of completes you. You just need to find the right person to do it to." They blinked at her. "The right person? What do you mean?" Korah paused, trying to find the right words to convey to the troubled sisters. "What I mean is, even if others don't think it's right, whom you choose to share the experience with is your own decision. Man or woman, whichever you prefer. I'm sure Kotetsu would support you either way, I know I would." They giggled. "Ah, yes. Kotetsu's always there isn't he? Our own honorary big brother. But I really don't understand, Korah. Do women or men make the better undead? I mean, we'll be using the Charr in this plan of Felicia's, but if we were to ever do it to someone, do you think a slow, dimwitted warrior will make a better minion, or one of our own, the superior sex." They giggled at each other. Korah blinked. "You were talking about Undead?" "Yes." "Oh. Oh I see. I'm sure that it doesn't matter. Anyways, I'm going to walk around some more. Take care you two."

She walked over to where Kotetsu was kneeling. It was quite an unusual sight, she'd never seen him so focused. Either that or he was asleep. The pockets of wind that blew by caught both her hair and his, and she felt a strange energy emitting from the hunter, who lay not more than twenty feet from her. Taking a quick peek over her shoulder she saw Eleanor doing the same thing. "Odd" She muttered to herself. Two packets of energy, becoming more and more focused as the minutes passed. She broke off her connection to the Ether Field. The intensity was unlike anything she had felt before. It wasn't necessarily stronger than she could bear, but the vibrations, the tune, the pitch, everything about it wasn't the usual sort of energy she ever experienced before. Her shook out her head, dizzy from the attempts to read the energy, when she heard a strange sound, like something whistling through the wind.

Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff –KESCH! Korah let out a sharp cry, an arrow sticking out from her thigh. She heard Hikari and Tasari shouting incantations, and felt vibrations as they tapped into the Ether Fields. She looked up at Kotetsu. He was already standing, again with that look in his eye like that which he had in the Arena. Focused, intense, devoid of his usual light hearted demeanor. He walked up to her and yanked out the arrow. She flinched, letting out a gasp as she felt it rip through her leg. Kotetsu's voice was harsh and commanding. "Get under cover, where Minshana is. Have her fix you up. Stay where you are until it's over." He gave her a quick kiss and sent her off.

A yell echoed through the city. "The Charr are here! Prepare for battle!"


	5. Chapter 5: For Ascalon

"Get behind the walls! Put up the shields! Recover whatever arrows are still usable from their volleys!"

Rurik's commands were forceful, the urgency in his voice clearly apparent. Foot soldiers ran to the wall as the civilians took shelter behind anything that would keep an arrow out of their backs. At the wall, a line of shields aimed at the sky was formed, archers firing arrows from its protective umbrella. Tasari, Hikari, Videl and the others were protecting the Rune Circle inscribed into the ground.

_These better work_. "Arm the ballistae! Aim at the longest lines you can, we only have so many shots!" It was awkward to many of them, as they had never armed such a weapon before, having usually depended on trebuchets and standard catapults. It was no wonder either, the ballista was much less effective in bringing down walls or smashing soldiers, but given what they had to work with, there wasn't much choice. Another volley of arrows bounced harmless off the shields, or veering away from the circle of mages as Tasari and the others cast their protective wards.

"Fire!" The ballistae rolled up to the wall and fired their first volley at the advancing Charr. Those in the front line looked up, puzzled, hearing a sharp whistling sound. A sharp roar erupted from the Charr, followed by many more. Kotetsu peeked over the wall, seeing several lines of freshly dead Charr, the last of each line with one of the ballista's giant arrows sticking out of it. Ten lines, around five to seven dead in each. The waves of Charr pressed on relentlessly, numbers undaunted.

But it was enough. Prince Rurik shouted the command. "Cast the ritual!"

Felicia walked to the middle of the rune circle they had worked so hard to create and preserve, taking her dagger and leaving small cuts in her arms. Arrows veered around the area, the watchful sisters ever vigilant in their part of the plan.

"Shields Up!" Rurik's command came forcefully, as the soldiers raised their shields against the incoming volley. Hikari threw her hands up. "Magnetic Aura!" The volley smashed into the ground again uselessly, leaving what seemed to be a perfect circle of arrows. Rurik took an arrow to the shoulder. He growled. "Hurry up!"

Felicia's blood fell as she covered the rune circle in it, and than it began to take on a life of its own. Raising from the ground, it began to contort and move, the effort showing its strain on her young face. Korah dashed forward, watching the sky for any sign of arrows. When she was next to the circle she started chanting. A simple enchantment, to allow Felicia to channel energy through the Ether Field more easily, easing the strain on the young Necromancer.

"Re-arm the ballista! Fire again!" Ondaron rushed forward. "Prince Rurik, a good portion of their archers is standing over an oil trap we placed. It won't do too much damage over all, but it will disrupt them for a short while." He nodded to the weary hunter. "Make it so."

"Kotetsu! Light an arrow and fire it where that group of archers is."

Kotetsu gazed somberly. He nocked the arrow and lit it, judging the wind. He frowned. No reassuring wind to guide or hinder his shot, nothing to judge it against, nothing to judge it to, nothing to adjust for, rather than adjust to. He pulled the arrow back, taking one last second to aim, and let it fly. To the Charr it must have been an odd sight, before any realization set in. One, single, flaming arrow launched into a sea of warriors; surely the humans had gone mad.

Though just because one may be mad, didn't mean they were stupid, as the Charr soon realized. A fire spread rapidly through their middle ranks over a gathering of their archers. Sharp howls and cries could be heard as they took it in and responded.

Korah felt a snap. She turned to Tasari and Hikari and realized they had felt it too. "Kotetsu!" Even as they cried out, it was too late. The soldiers gazed up as they heard a roar from the sky, only to see a shower of rocks coming down at them. It was beautiful, in a way, a sort of rain of stars from the heavens. The vibration of Ether flowed from them, dominating the field as Korah watched, horrified, but the snap she felt coming from the shower was little to what came so suddenly.

A wave of power shook out from behind her, lashing out at rocks and slapping nearly all of them away, the others landing harmlessly in front of the gate. Korah could hear Minshana's voice, that young innocence overflowing with a sense of awe. "Felicia? What did you do?"

Felicia didn't respond. She seemed different, nearly everyone noticed it. Her eyes had gone from their hazel color to a deep white, her scar was glowing red, and her skin had gone from a healthy tint to near-death paleness. Naomi was shocked beyond words, staring at her, wondering what had become of her Felicia.

"Arrows!" "Swirling Aura!" Tasari's voice rang sharply, bringing them out of their trance as they continued the battle. The archers leaned over the wall to fire a volley, only to be greeted by the Charr's own mages. Kotetsu's eyes widen as he saw them finish chanting. The wall was bombarded with fire, knocking many of them backwards and to the ground, the clerics running forward to treat them.

The ballistae fired again and again, and volley after volley of arrows and fire was exchanged before the day ended, both sides retreating into relative safety in their camps.

In the infirmary tent, the clerics worked tirelessly, healing the wounded and attempting to rebind the dead. Prince Rurik walked down the lines of injured and dead, holding his helmet at his side in reverence. "How many did we lose?"

A weary cleric turned, eyes blood shot. "Nearly one hundred, my prince. The rest are just injured, but will pull through." She turned back to a blood-soaked soldier, chanting and knitting together his wounds.

"You ok?" Eleanor kneeled down next to Regalia, who was cursing something awful. She nodded. "I'll live. I can't say it's pleasant having several arrows sticking out of me, but I was lucky, huh? Hey, Boss? What's up with Felicia?"

Eleanor sighed. "It's a ritual, from the school of Necromancy. It's been known as the first step to driving the practitioners of the dark arts mad, as they quest to become a Lich." Naomi sat down abruptly next to her. "A Lich?" Eleanor nodded. "There are several rituals that must be accomplished. Felicia just did the first. It's known as the ritual Expergiscor Cruor, or Awaken the Blood, in common terms. It's taxing, sometimes even fatal, but the powers it grants are incredible. It consists of sacrificing a large amount of the casters blood to increase the potency of necromancy spells."

Naomi's eyes sank. She got up and sulked off, concern apparent in her face. Eleanor shook her head, sighing in frustration. "Everyone get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

The sun rose that day, as did a volley of arrows from the waiting Charr army. The two sides exchanged blows, shedding newly dead and wounded on both sides. Felicia stood in her circle, emotions devoid in her eyes or expression as she sent out dark magic to either counter or kill the Charr forces. The other mages were gathered around, supporting and defending her.

"Prince Rurik! The mages can't take much more of this! They are exhausted of all reserves, we have to get them under cover!" He nodded. "Make it so." The prince seemed resigned, as many of the soldiers did. They had used all of the ballista projectiles the day before, more and more of the soldiers were being injured or killed, and the Charr army, while certainly losing soldiers of their own, was still too strong, too numerous to possibly overcome. Wallace stood next to the young hunter. "Master Oda, what's on your mind?" Kotetsu turned the lumbering knight. "Never thought I'd die to a bunch of dogs who learned to walk, that's for sure." The giant let out a laugh. His' eyes gleamed. "I don't plan on dieing out here, hunter. I got a wife and a child on the way. I've got nothing to gain here, but I certainly have everything to lose. You're the best I've ever seen in a one-on-one fight, but that style does little in a situation like this."

This time it was the hunter who let out a chuckle. "True, most certainly true. I've got a lot to lose too. My wife, my childhood friend, the hunters I've come to know as family…but like you said my style is no good in this kind of battle. So Wallace, what would you have me do?" A ghastly echo responded. "You meet them head on." The two turned to see Felicia, a wicked grin across her face. "Tell Rurik to ready a charge. The time is right."

"A charge? Is she mad? They outnumber us, possibly anywhere from a six to one advantage! We may not live, but I'll be damned if I throw away the lives of my soldiers in a useless charge!" Kotetsu replied in a calm, though obviously worried, tone. "I'm merely delivering a message, Prince Rurik. Wallace is ready, and many of the Vanguard have given their consent as well. They will not sit in here, idling away as we slowly dwindle to nothing."

The Prince paced back and forth. His shoulder was bandaged from the day before, refusing to accept any aid from the clerics until all the soldiers had been tended to. Kotetsu made a mental note on how bad the situation really was: His shoulder would have been well by now if the battle had even been brought to a stalemate. Rurik was not only acting out of a certain love for his soldiers, but also out of tactical experience. He sighed. Kotetsu noted quietly: "We don't have much choice, Prince Rurik." "I know that, hunter. I'll lead the charge."

He walked down the ranks, staring at the soldiers positioned before the gate, the hunters carrying out rituals to change the wind, providing a considerable defense against the Charr archers.

"I remember when Ascalon had flowing plains." The sudden reminiscences startled the soldiers. The prince noted the reaction and continued, his voice firm but quiet. "I remember when streams of water flowed through our land like roads of crystal. I remember when our forests were green, luscious, when in the harvest season they were so overwhelmed with color that no sunset could compare." The soldiers stirred, murmuring agreement, tears coming to some eyes. The morale of the prince seemed to improve. He pressed on, speaking more firmly, forcefully, regaining that which had been taken the day before. "I remember when Ascalon was the most glorious kingdom, when all feared our might, when all would recognize our arts, when all would settle in our lands for hope of a better life!" Kotetsu watched the reaction of the soldiers. _That's it! That's what they needed!_

A soldier stood. "I remember when my daughter and I would go down to the river and fish for hours!" Another took the floor. "I remember when my husband and I would dance at the waterfalls near Ashford!" Wallace's voice boomed. "I remember the face that little girl had when I gave her a Red Iris of Ascalon!" One by one shouts of remembrance came from the soldiers, drowning out the roar of the Charr and the sound of arrows slamming into the wall.

Rurik's voice came louder, stronger, and forcefully as he spoke again. "And last of all I remember who took this all away from us!" The soldiers roared. "I remember their stench everyday; I remember the foul face they are cursed to carry for their lives!" Cheers came, steel was heard clashing. "So tell me, my fellow Ascalonians, what we are going to do about that!" At this Rurik drew his sword, and charged the gate. Morale skyrocketing, the Vanguard drew their weapons and followed, the gate swinging open as they burst forth. Kotetsu took his blade and followed, Wallace giving him an assuring gesture that he would watch out for the hunter.

Felicia finished her incantation, an evil grin across her face. The Charr bodies that littered the field were neglected as the Charr pushed to claim the city, which now provided the perfect weapon for her to use. It had always been there, ever since the first volley, but she had needed more; and now there was enough to satisfy her plan. "Arise, minions! Walk once more, bring death to my enemies, swiftly and quickly, carry forth and do my bidding!" A green wave emitted from here, washing over the dead bodies of the Charr. She smiled, collapsing onto the ground. Naomi quickly snatched her into her arms, noticing that her skin was slowly turning a healthy pink again.

The Vanguard pressed forward, though many noticed that the rotting carcasses now stood and fought alongside them, Charr Undead against the Charr living. With these unlikely allies bolstering their forces, the Vanguard charged the shaken and battered ranks of the Charr. With a fervor that the beasts had never seen before, the Vanguard rushed through them and crushed them, hammer and sword meeting Charr flesh. _It's no wonder._ The thought entered Kotetsu's mind as he drove his blade into another Charr. _They aren't fighting for pride or survival anymore. They're fighting for home._ Eleanor's blade ran through many of the beasts, her despair from earlier days gone as she slaughtered them in fury rather than in defense.

Kotetsu turned to the Vanguard as they walked back into the city, the Charr forces in retreat. _No more despair, no more fear. Just strength…and hope._


End file.
